


Different Kind Of Torture

by JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet



Series: Who cares about the World when I have you? [1]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Ragna, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feeding Kink, Forced Feeding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuffing, Top Hazama, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet/pseuds/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet
Summary: Hazama has some really atypical kinks. What better way to indulge in his fantasies than kiddnapping his enemy? It also prevents Ragna from defeating him in this continuum shift - killing two birds with one stone!





	Different Kind Of Torture

**Author's Note:**

> We're all going to hell for this.

"Hey, Terumi" Hazama said, seemingly to himself, in an empty room.

_**What?** _

"Do you mind me taking full control this one continuum shift?"

_**What do you want?** _

"You're talking like you couldn't read my thoughts"

Silence fell for a second. Hazama focused on making sure he's thinking about his fantady as clearly as he can, everything for Terumi to see. His fantasy of stuffing Ragna with food so tight that he can't possibly take another bite. Him moaning in pain, putting his hand on the red-tinted skin of his stomach. And Hazama... Hazama makes the food keep coming, Ragna's belly ecpanding a little with each and every bite.

_**Oh, Hazzy, I didn't know you have such sadistic fantasies... Alright, I agree, do it.** _

And with that, Hazama left his office in NOL in order to find Ragna.

~~~

Ragna was walking through the Kaka Village, hoping to find Yuuki Terumi there and finally murder him.

As he walked past a dark alley, he swore he caught a glimpse of green in his peripherial vision.

He scanned the alley, then walked into it, just to make sure. 

And he would regret he did for a long time.

As soon as he stepped in, ouroboros catches his wrists and ankles.

"What the fuck!?" Ragna yelled.

"Hohoho, if it isn't Ragna the Bloodedge..." Hazama made himself known.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Terumi!" Ragna responded.

"We'll see about that" the suited man responded as he stepped closer to his victim. Uncomfortably close.

He pet his cheek seductively.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Ragna yelled as he struggled against the chains.

"Straight to the point, I see..." Hazama said, his voice mockingly calm like always "Listen, Ragna the Bloodedge... You will either follow me and have some fun" he put his hand on Raga's hip, as if to make sure he understands what 'fun' means "or I'll kill you right now" he finished, pulling one of many knoves hidden in that suit of his.

"You..." the victim began "You asshole!"

Hazama put his knife seriously near Ragna's neck.

"So?" he simply said.

"Okay, okay, I'll let you fuvk me, Jesus Christ, you pervert!" the soon to be sex toy shouted.

"See? Was it so hard?" Hazama said with a mocking smile.

"I hate you." Ragna muttered as a chloroform tissue was pressed against his mouth.

~~~

He woke up a dark room.

His immediate thought was to leave as fast as he can, but as soon as he attempted standing up, these cursed black and green chains with snake heads wrapped around his arms and legs, forcing to have them all spread wide. He heard Hazama's seductive voice from behind.

"So, Rags, are you ready, pal?"

"Get over with it quick." Ragna said and sighed, bracing himself.

With that, his arms were briefly released, though the victim wasn't happy about that, as his captor did it in order to take off his jacket, then his shirt.

Hazama trailed his hands all over Ragna's torso, over his shoulders, hid nipples, his abs. He stopped on the abdomen for a moment and gripped on the practically non-existent layer of fat on his lower belly and licked the back of his neck with his snake-like tongue.

~~~

_Yes, just as I expected... a 'perfect body' on a 'hero'... time to make it actually perfect. Hehehehe..._

**_HahaHAHA! Hazzy, you're cruel and I love it!_ **

_You know, Terumi, that I actually enjoy it, right?_

**_Whatever_**.

The green-haired boy longingly removed his hands and reached for a tube hooked to an ice cream machine.

"Stay still, Rags" Hazama said somewhat gently. Ragna decided it's best to obey.

He carefully put the tube in Ragna's mouth. "Try not to gag now" he warned and then pushed it far enough that his victim can breathe without much issue.

"Good, very good" he pet Ragna gently.

His enemy just growled in spite, however, you could see a buldge growing in his pants. Could he be enjoying this? Oh, this is rich.

And then, in that moment, Hazama turned the machine on and soft, half-melted ice cream started flowing through the tube, straight into Ragna's stomach.

Hazama went in front of his victim, showing himself for the first time since he woke up. He was fully naked. Fully showing his naked, less than Ragna's but still well-built body, ivory skin and already half-hard dick.

Not that it was Ragna's biggest concern at the moment, Hazama supposed.

He put his hand on top of the other man's stomach and not moments after, he could already feel it expand. It was a moment of bliss for the captor.

He could feel and soon see his belly filling out. Perfect.

_**Now fuck him. Hard.** _

Oh, Terumi is so impatient. But Hazama had to admit, he could barely hold himself back too.

He couldn't take this much longer. He slid off Ragna's pants and commanded his ouroboros to retreat slightly, effectively pulling Ragna's legs and more importantly ass up.

And then he fucked and fucked mercilessly. Without much warning whatsoever. It resulted in the other man moaning and grunting in pain and pleasure. 

Hazama's pace was pretty much as fast as he would throw knife cuts in order to finish of his opponents.

He came pretty quickly, making Ragna shout in pain and delight. He pulled his member out and retreated to massaging the now visibly swollen belly. The green-haired sociopath licked the taut skin with his snake-like tongue, his licks flexible, just like an actual snake.

Then he bit the rounded out flesh a little. That got the white-haired boy moaning quietly, so, so cutely.

Soon Hazama was satisfied with the result and turned the machine off. He pet with both his hands over the perfect curve of Ragna's stomach. 

_So gorgeous._

"Did you like it, Rags~?" the captor asked with a gentle and seductive voice.

The victim simply blushed, refusing to anwser.

He tried to struggle, but seemingly couldn't move under all the additional weight he gained.

"Fuck you, Terumi" he finally said.

"With pleasure" Hazama practically purred into Ragna's stoamach he was hugging against.


End file.
